villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jasper Batt Jr.
Jasper Batt Jr. is the top ranked assassin in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. He is the owner of Pizza Batt, the pizza chain that is popping up all over Santa Destroy. Upon discovering that Jasper Batt Jr is the one who hired the 10 people to kill Bishop Shidux, Travis Touchdown fought through the United Assassins Association ranks once more just to kill him. Reason for Revenge Apparently, Jasper Batt Jr wanted revenge on Travis for killing his relatives, which are his father and 2 brothers. Appearance Jasper appears as a loser that's trying to look like a rich boy. He wears a green tuxedo and a pink shirt wearing a pair of pink glasses. He also has a tatoo on his bald head on the left side of his head. In the game's final battle Jasper Batt Jr has 3 different forms. In his 1st form, Jasper rides a hovering car with hidden grappling hooks, explosives shaped as bats, and lasers inside jasper's office. In his 2nd form, Jasper injects himself with eight formula shots. This causes him to buff himself and wear a superhero-like costume. In this form, Jasper has super strength, can teleport, throws bat like explosives, and can shoot powerful gusts of wind. In his 3rd and final form, Jasper inflates into a giant, cartoon- based balloon version of himself. The Boss Battle Part 1 As seen in the game's cutscenes,Travis finally meets Jasper Batt Jr in his office at the top floor of the Pizza Batt Building. Before starting the battle Jasper angers Travis even further by showing him the decapitated heads of Sylvia Christel, Henry, and Shinobu. Enraged, Travis charges at Jasper Batt Jr starting the fight. The battle is interrupted when Henry jumps into the office through a window to show Travis that the heads are fake. This calms Travis down and he defeats Batt Jr's 1st form with ease. Part 2 Determined to win, Jasper injects himself with a special formula that buffs himself up. Thus turning into his 2nd form. In this for Jasper Teleports at random parts of the room, shooting exploding bats out of his cape, and is he grabs you he'll deal a huge ammount of damage to you. When he losses half his health he'll start spamming the hurricane punch. The worst thing about this boss is that if you get hit and your near a window, you'll launch out of the window and die instantly. Part 3 Eventually Travis defeats this form as well. As a last resort, Batt Jr inflates himself and changes into his final form. Jasper can punch Travis from anywhere in the room and shoot and shoots a powerful beam out of his mouth. After three forms Travis ends the battle by slicing Jasper in half vertically causing him to explode is the process. Travis ends up falling from the sky but was rescued by Sylvia. Category:Assassin Category:Kid Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Final Boss Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Sequel Villains Category:No More Heroes Villains Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Teleporters Category:Supervillains